The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark
by APrairiefan
Summary: Nancy founds love
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark: Chapter 1

It has been about 2 weeks since Nancy and Andrew first met at the Walnut Grove New Year's celebration when Andrew tested Nancy's award-winning Lemon Meringue pie. Andrew is at the Olsen's for lunch one day when he asked, "Nancy would you like to go for a buggy ride after church on Sunday."

Nancy answers with a big smile on her face, "I sure sure would, I can make my pie again for us if you wish."

Andrew, "Oh yes please do!"

Sunday afternoon after church they go on the buggy ride and talk and get to know one another a little better. Nancy asks, "Andrew so what do you do for living?"

Andrew, " I grew up in Mankato and my dad was the bank clerk there and I want to do the same. When I moved here Mr. Anderson hired me to help him at his bank what do you do?''

Nancy, "I'm still in school and going to graduate in May and for now I work at the switchboard in the back of my family's restaurant."

They continue to chat then Andrew says, "Let's stop and park the wagon under this tree and enjoy some of your pie."

Nancy says, "Ok."

As they are sitting in the back of the wagon eating that delicious Lemon Meringue Pie, Andrew compliments the pie as he did a few weeks ago, "Yum, Nancy this is the best pie I ever had!"

Nancy, "Thank you"

Riding back to town Andrew says, "Nancy I hear there will be a Valentine's dance at your family's restaurant in a couple of weeks on February 14th would you let me have the honor of taking you!"

Nancy, " I would love for you to take me"

Andrew drops Nancy at home and says, "Goodnight", with a little kiss on the hand.

Nancy walks in and Nels and Harriet asks, "Nancy how was your day with Andrew?"

Nancy, "WONDERFUL!, he is such a sweet man he asked me to the Valentine's dance in a couple of weeks"

Harriet says with a smile, ''Nancy see we told you if your pie would win the bake-off someone would notice."

Nancy, "I believe you and Nellie were right."

Than Nels says with a little chuckle, "Food always helps gets to a man's heart." They all gave a little chuckle and then off to bed.

Nancy goes to her room gets ready for bed and while laying there in her bed she says to herself, "I'm falling in love", then falls asleep with happy thoughts...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark... Chapter 2

The next morning Nancy wakes up still happy and smiling about her time with Andrew the day before. She goes off to school with a spring in her step and Laura her teacher says, "Nancy, you are happy this morning I saw you yesterday riding with Andrew Clark in his buggy do you have a boyfriend?"

Nancy, " Oh, I don't know about that yet, I do like him a lot. He also asked me to the Valentine dance"

Laura, " Oh, that's great did you say you would go with him?"

Nancy, ''Yes."

Laura, " Wonderful you two did look happy together yesterday. I believe you two will make a great couple and Nancy you're becoming a fine young lady."

All throughout the day Nancy thinks of Andrew to that she can hardly focus on her school work. Laura notices and says, "Nancy I see you have Andrew on your mind" Nancy just smiles."

After school on the way home Nancy sees Andrew in the bank and waves, hello, Andrew waves back and quickly runs out and asks, "Nancy, I was thinking would you go on another buggy ride after church again on Sunday?"

Nancy, "Yes, see you than I need to get to the switchboard."

Andrew, "I have to get back to work to."

An hour or so goes by and Nancy at the switchboard and Andrew in the bank. Andrew is making calls to different places so he calls the switchboard alot, thus, Andrew and Nancy has more chances to chat a little between phone calls. While Nancy is talking to Andrew on the switchboard Nels comes in and says, "Nancy are you working or just talking to Andrew?"

Nancy, " Sorry Father, talking to Andrew." Nancy says to Andrew I need to let you go and get back to work.''

Andrew, "Yeah, I need to get to work to I need to be transferred to my father's Bank in Mankato."

Nancy transferred him, then hangs up. Than Nels says, "Nancy it is okay if you talk to Andrew but you should do your work."

Later that evening after supper and the dishes put away, sitting in the Living Room Nancy tells her mom and dad that she is going on another buggy ride Sunday afternoon with Andrew.

Harriet, "GREAT!"

As they continue to talk Nancy says, "Mom I was wanting to get a new dress for the Valentine dance can we look in the catalog?"

Harriet, "Of course."

Browsing through the catalog Harriet spots a red and white dress that has a small puff on the sleeves and flows out at the bottom. Harriet says, "Nancy what about that one? It looks perfect"

Nancy, "That is beautiful, yes mother that is perfect so beautiful."

Harriet, "Ok, than I will order it tomorrow to make sure it gets here in time."

Sunday afternoon comes and on the buggy ride Nancy tells Andrew, "My dress for the Valentine dance is ordered and on the way, it is beautiful"

Andrew asks, "What color is it? You will need a corsage to go with it."

Nancy, "Red and White with small puffs on the sleeves and it flows out at the bottom."

Andrew, "Sounds beautiful, a red corsage should do."

Andrew takes Nancy home gives a little kiss on the hand again and ask, "Another Buggy ride next Sunday?"

Nancy, ''Of course, I would love too!"

Buggy rides ever Sunday afternoon!

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark:

Chapter 3: The Valentine Dance

Monday afternoon after school Nancy gets home and Harriet says, ''Nancy your dress for the Valentine Dance just arrived how about trying it on?"

Nancy, "GREAT, My dress is here, I will try it on and see how it looks."

Nancy goes up to her room puts the red and white dress on and plays with the puffs on the sleeves a little and straightens the dress and calls for mom, "Mother it is beautiful!''

Harriet, ''It sure is!"

Nancy says with excitement, "The Dance is this Thursday can't wait! I never told Nellie about how Andrew and I are doing I'm going to go call her."

Nancy calls Nellie and tells her, "Nellie I'm sure you remember Andrew, the boy I met at the New Year's celebration, well guess what we have continued to see each other going on buggy rides, and he is taking me to the Valentine Dance this Thursday evening."

Nellie, " Nancy that is great I knew you two would become a couple."

Nancy, "I didn't believe it at first, but I believe it now. I really like him and can't wait till Thursday!"

Nellie, "You two have a great time and call me and tell me about it later."

The next few days are filled with excitement for Nancy. Thursday afternoon Nancy sees Andrew in the Bank they say to each other, "See you tonight."

Andrew, "Nancy, I will pick you up at 5pm."

Nancy with a big smile, "Okay"

5pm comes and Andrew is at the Olsen's to pick up Nancy. Nancy comes to the door with her red and white dress on and Andrew looks at her and says, "Nancy you look so lovely", and Andrew pins on her dress the red rose corsage he got her and says, "A rose for a rose!"

Nancy says, "Thank you it is beautiful, Andrew!"

Hand in hand they walk across the street to the restaurant. As they walk in they notice the dance has already started and Mr. Carter is playing on his fiddle, "My Darling Clementine" Mr. and Mrs. Edwards are dancing across the floor fast and happily as usual.

Nels and Harriet look up at Andrew and Nancy and give them a smile.

Andrew says, "Nancy may I have this dance?"

Nancy gives him a smile and says, "Yes!"

Out on the dance floor they dance and look into each other's eyes. After one or two dances they walk outside on the porch with a lemonade and Andrew pulls out something from his pocket, it's a gold necklace, puts it around her neck and says, "Nancy I really like you and I want to continue our relationship will you be my steady girlfriend?"

Nancy is speechless for a second then says, "Andrew, Oh Yes!, Thank you for the necklace"

Heading back inside Mr. Carter playing "Beautiful Dreamer" on the fiddle. Andrew and Nancy dance some more.

After the dance Andrew takes Nancy back home across the street and kisses her hand and says, "See you Sunday for a buggy ride."

Nancy, "Thank you for the lovely evening see you Sunday."

Nancy walks in shows Nels and Harriet the necklace Andrew gave her and says, "Mother he asked me to be his steady! I must tell Nellie!"

The next day Nancy calls Nellie and tells her everything, "Nellie the dance was wonderful he gave me a necklace and asked me to be his steady girlfriend and of course I said 'Yes'!

Nellie, "Nancy, I am so happy for you, remember to keep me updated."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark:

Chapter 4:

A month or so passes Andrew and Nancy's relationship is going strong. At a Town picnic at the Wilder's front yard on a Saturday afternoon they are sitting under a tree having a lemonade, while Almanzo Wilder and the Town farmers, Joe Coulter, John Carter, Joe Kagen, and Jonathan Garvey are discussing a deal on seed corn in Sleepy Eye. Joe Coulter says, "I know of a place in Sleepy Eye where we can get seed corn for a good price Almanzo and I can both go buy it and have it here in less than 2 weeks if all is in agreement."

John Carter says, "I need seed corn and at a good price, I say let's go for it, anyone else?'' The others agree on getting the seed corn from Sleepy Eye and letting Almanzo and Joe on buying it.

Early Monday morning Joe Coulter and Almanzo Wilder head off to Sleepy Eye in their wagons they arrive mid- afternoon around 2pm and have a bite of lunch then they go and make the deal with the seed corn while making the deal Almanzo over-hears some guys talking about needing some horses for the U.S Army, Almanzo walks up to them introduces himself and says "I over heard you need some horses for the Army. I know where we can find some wild Mustangs.''

One of the guys who introduces himself as U.S Army Sergeant William Jones says, "That is what we need Mustangs, 2,000 of them, if you can get them for us we can pay you $100 a head upon delivery to the U.S Army Fort, 'Fort Snelling' at the junction of Minnesota and Mississippi River.

Almanzo says, "Let me talk to my friend Joe and see what he says."

Almanzo talks to Joe and tells him about SGT Jones and him needing 2,000 Mustangs and paying $100 a head, he says, "Joe that is $200,000 and remember we saw a wild prairie right outside of Walnut Grove that has thousands of Mustangs, you think we and a couple of others could round them up?"

Joe, "We definitely can for that kind of money!"

Joe and Almanzo talk to SGT Jones and says, "We can get you the horses and have them at Fort Snelling in 2 and half weeks."

SGT Jones says, "Good, I will give you a bank draft for $200,000 when you deliver them."

Back over to the Feed and Seed they buy the corn seed and Almanzo and Joe load it on their wagons and then realize it is getting kind of late and asks the manager of the Feed and Seed if they can keep their wagons there overnight so they can get a good night's rest before heading back to Walnut Grove. The Manager says, "Of course."

Almanzo and Joe get a good night's rest and early the next morning they head back to Walnut Grove and when they arrive home they give everyone their seed corn and tell them about the horses needed for the U.S Army.

Almanzo says, "We told SGT William Jones we would have the horses at Fort Snelling in 2 and 1/2 weeks we would like two more men to help round up the horses with $200,000 for payment that would come to $50,000 each who can help?"

John Carter and Willie Olsen say they can help.

Joe Coulter says, "Let's take a few days and get our seed corn planted and start Monday morning."

The next few days they get the seed corn planted and Monday morning they go out to the Wild Prairie right outside of Walnut Grove. The four wives, Mrs. Carter, Mrs. Coulter, Rachel Olsen and Laura Wilder make their husbands sandwiches for the road and give them hugs and kisses and tell them to be careful out there.

The next week or so Joe, John Almanzo and Willie are rounding up the Mustangs and head off to Fort Snelling they arrive just when they said they would 2 and 1/2 weeks from the time Almanzo and Joe talked to them in Sleepy Eye. SGT Jones is waiting for them at the gate of the Fort and lets them in, takes the horses outback, and SGT Jones gives Almanzo the $200,000 bank draft.

Meanwhile right outside of Minnesota a group of Outlaws, Butch Cassidy and Sundance's gang are planning to rob the U.S Army and the bank in Mankato.

Almanzo, Joe, John and Willie head back to Walnut Grove and goes over to the Walnut Grove bank to cash the bank draft Mr. Anderson says, "We don't have enough in this bank to cash that."

Andrew Clark says, "Mr. Anderson I'm going to my dad's bank in Mankato tomorrow, I'm sure there is enough money there to cash it."

Almanzo gives Andrew the bank draft and says, "We would appreciate you cashing it for us."

The next day before Andrew heads off to Mankato, Nancy says, ''I will miss you while you are gone." Than Nancy notices that Andrew has a hand pistol and asks with a concerned look, "Why do you need that?"

Andrew says, "Nancy no need to worry I just want to be safe and prepared since I will have alot of cash on me."

Andrew gives Nancy a little kiss on the cheek as Nancy says, "You be careful with that cash and that gun!"

Andrew says, "Don't worry."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey Of Love: Nancy and Andrew Clark

Chapter 5:

Andrew is now headed to Mankato in his wagon riding down the road singing and whistling to his horses as he comes across a man walking and askes him if he needs a ride he answers, ''Yes I'm on my way to Mankato to take a church over."

Andrew says, "Hop in, that is where I'm headed."

The man gets in the wagon introduces himself as Reverend David Webster and says, "I'm on my way to Mankato to take a church over and a little ways back some outlaws steal my horse. I also overheard them say that they are on the way to Mankato. I recognized one of them as Butch Cassidy and half his gang."

Andrew introduces himself and says, "It looks likes we may have some action in Mankato."

They arrive in Mankato and Andrew drops Rev. Webster off at the Church which is right across from the bank, the Reverend says, "Thank you for the ride."

Andrew walks in the bank and the first person he sees is his dad, William Clark in which he hasn't seen for a while and with a big hug askes, ''Hey Dad how's it been?"

Mr Clark, "Great son!"

Andrew, ''I have this bank draft I need to cash for some friends in Walnut Grove."

His dad says, "$200,000, wow son that's a lot of money!"

Just then Butch and half his gang rushes into the bank, and holds his gun to all in the bank, sees Andrew's stack of money that was just given to him by his dad and grabs it from him.

Over in the corner of the bank a little boy and his mother holding close to each other, and as Butch is demanding the banker, William Clark to empty out the vault and to hand them all the money, Butch tells one of the gang members to take the boy. Butch than says, "I don't want any trouble, but if you don't hurry up and give me all the money this little boy is a goner."

The mother's little boy, "NO!, My son!"

As William Clark goes to the Vault, Andrew says as he pulls out his hand pistol, "Mister let the little boy go."

The little boy bites the man's thumb and steps on his toe and runs back to his mother. The gang member tries to grab back the boy but his mother says, "That's my baby and you can't have him!"

Andrew again says, "Let them alone!"

Butch says, "SHUT UP!" and shoots Andrew in the chest.

As Butch and his gang storm out of the bank, and as Andrew is holding his chest Andrew is able to shot Butch in the leg, also as they are riding away William gets one in the back of the head. Then William turns to the people in the bank 'sighs' and sees his son shoot, "Andrew my boy, we need to get you to a doctor."

Rev. Webster over at the church hearing all the commotion outside goes out and inquires, than sees Andrew has been shot and says, ''I will take him to the doctors."

The Reverend and William gets Andrew to doctor's Reed's office and the Reverend says, "There was a bank robbery and this man has been shot in the chest."

Dr. Reed looks at Andrew and lays him on the doctor's bed and says, "The bullet is deep but I should be able to remove it Dr. Reed removes the bullet from Andrew's chest but says, "He will be in critical condition for quite a while we need to keep him here to keep an eye on him the next few days."

While out in the street the sheriff is gathering a posse to search for Butch and his gang. The Reverend and William go over to the church and have a prayer for Andrew, after they pray William says, "I need to call Walnut Grove and let Andrew's bank know what has happened. William calls Walnut Grove and gets Nancy at the switchboard and ask for Mr. Anderson at the bank. Nancy transfers him and while eavesdropping hears Andrew has been shot.

Nancy puts down the phone concerned and almost crying runs out of the switchboard and says, "Mother, Mother, Andrew, my Andrew has been shot in the bank in Mankato."

Walnut Grove all comes together and sends Almanzo and John to join up with the Posse from Mankato to help search for the gang. Before Almanzo and John head off Rev. Alden says a prayer of safety over them. When Almanzo and John joins up with the Posse they tell them that Butch has been shot in the leg and the other in the back of the head.

Meanwhile at Fort Snelling in Minnesota where Almanzo, Joe, Willie and John just sold the horses to. Sundance and the other half of the gang are robbing the U.S Army of the horses and planning to sell them to Canadian bandits for $300,000 Canadian dollars.

Late at night Sundance sends two of the gang members up to the guard of Fort Snelling to get the keys to get in, while the rest of them surround the Fort. The two gang members say to the guard, "We are in need of a doctor our friend has been shot is there a Army doctor?"

The guard says, "Yes but he is home for the evening."

The two grab the guard and says "Let us in anyway." The guard realizes that they want more than a doctor and pulls out his gun, but before the guard knows it they shoot him in the shoulder. The guard falls back hits his head and loses consciousness.

Sundance and the rest of the gang charge to the gate take the keys from the guard's pocket and tells the other two to stay with the guard while they round up the horses. Sundance goes out back to the horses takes them out the back gate tells his gang, "Stay here with the horses for a minute while I go get the other two up front."

Sundance is now at the front gate with his two friends. The guard is gaining consciousness and begins shooting at them and hits one in the back but they still manage to get away with the horses and with the guard's canteen of water.

SGT William Jones not knowing what has happened goes outside and sees the guard has been shot and askes, "What happened?

The guard tells him and says, "I need a doctor." Sergeant Jones calls the doctor then forms a posse to go after the gang...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

The Journey Of Love Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark:

Chapter 6:

Almanzo and John are on the trail of Butch Cassidy's half of the gang and comes across a cabin, and a freshly dug grave, and they find out the one who has been shot, Sundance's brother, Lee Sundance has died. The cabin is empty but has been used. Horse tracks are showing that Butch and his group are heading west continuing their search for Butch, Almanzo and John had west.

Meanwhile back in Minnesota at Fort Snelling the Posse is after Sundance and his gang. They find the trail heading North, (Sundance is going to Canada to sell the horses). Sergeant William Jones also finds a freshly dug grave Butch's brother, Fred Cassidy who has also been shot has died. Continuing North SGT Jones and his posse continue their search.

Back in Mankato in Dr. Reed's office, Andrew isn't getting better, the bullet has been removed from his chest but infection is setting in, Dr. Reed tells William and Maryann Clark, "Your son will need to have surgery that I am not able to perform we need to get him to Mayo Clinic in Rochester is a train headed that way tomorrow at 11am. I will call ahead to let them know you are coming."

William and Maryann look at their son who is in a lot of pain and says, "Son you are going to be okay just stay strong for us and Nancy, get some rest we have traveling to do tomorrow." Andrew nods off to sleep, and William and Maryann head home and calls Walnut Grove to tell the news.

In Walnut Grove Nancy says to Harriet and Neil's, "I am really concerned and worried about Andrew, I want to go to him and travel to Rochester with him tomorrow."

Nels says, "Okay sweetie, we can head to Mankato right after lunch, I'll call the Clarks and let them know we are on the way."

Nancy, "Thank you Father!"

Nels calls the Clarks in Mankato and tells them, "Nancy and I want to travel with you and your son to Rochester tomorrow, and are heading to Mankato after lunch we should be there about 8pm."

William Clark, "We really appreciate you wanting to travel with us. We can meet you tonight at Rev. Webster church, and you can stay at our house tonight."

Nels, "Thank you"

After lunch Nels and Nancy head to Mankato and they do arrive at Rev. Webster's church at 8pm. Rev. Webster, William and Maryann Clark are there to greet Nels and Nancy. After introducing themselves Rev. Webster says, "Lets have a word of prayer for Andrew."

After they pray Nancy asks, "Can we visit Andrew at the doctor's office?"

William replies, "sure we can."

At Dr. Reed's office Andrew is resting but awakens when he hears Nancy's voice asking Dr Reed, "How is Andrew?"

Dr. Reed says, "He is resting at the moment, but you can go in and see him."

Seeing that Andrew is awake Nancy goes over to him and tries to comfort him saying, "Andrew my I love, I have missed you, and all of us in Walnut Grove have been praying for you, you will make it through", than Nancy says, "My father and I are going to Rochester with you tomorrow."

Andrew nods his head and says weekly, "That would be great.' Andrew slowly closes his eyes to rest and Nancy gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Before leaving the office, Dr. Reed says, ''I called Mayo Clinic and Dr. Albert Ingalls will be expecting you tomorrow."

The Clarks say, "Thank you"

Nels with a smile says, "Dr. Albert Ingalls, we know him he is from our town, Walnut Grove, he is one of the best."

Nels, Nancy and the Clarks are at the Clark's home and as they have a sandwich and coffee, Maryann Clark says, "I will see you to your room for the night and in the morning will have a big breakfast prepared."

Nels and Nancy both say, "Thank you" and head off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark

Chapter 7:

Early the next morning about 6am, Maryann Clark makes breakfast, Sausage biscuits and gravy with scrambled eggs and coffee. Mrs. Clark putting breakfast on the table, William Clark calls Nels and Nancy, "Breakfast is served."

Mr. and Mrs. Clark, Nels and Nancy all seated at The Breakfast table, Mrs. Clark asks Nels and Nancy how their room was and if they slept okay. Nancy says, "The room was fine and in spite of the circumstances I slept okay."

Finishing up their breakfast both Nels and Nancy say, ''That was a delicious breakfast thank you."

Mrs. Clark than says, "You are welcome, we can take our coffee to the Living Room and chat for a bit", getting comfortable in the Living Room and sipping on their coffee Maryann asks Nancy, "So young lady tell us a little bit about yourself."

Nancy looks up at Mrs. Clark and says, "I grew up without my mom and dad in The orphanage here in Mankato and when I was 9 years old Nels and Harriet adopted me. I just turned 18 and about to graduate high school next month. I met your son, Andrew at our Town's New Year's watch night service and shared my lemon meringue pie that won the pie bake-off. I guess that pie got him hooked on wanting to see me more."

Mrs Clark gives a smile, "He loves his lemon meringue pie!, Nancy what do you plan to do after graduation?"

Nancy, "For now I plan to work the switchboard in the back of our restaurant and also help in the restaurant."

Seeing what time it is about 10am William Clark says, "We need to get ready for the train it leaves at 11am."

Heading to the train station Dr. Reed has Andrew in a separate box car on the train that has a comfortable bed for him to rest on, on the trip Rev. Webster is also there to see them off. As The Clarks, Nels and Nancy get there Dr. Reed says, "Andrew is comfortably on the train and ready to go. Dr. Albert Ingalls is awaiting you at Mayo Clinic in Rochester, the train director says you should arrive there about 3pm."

The train director then approaches them and says, "20 minutes till we leave, I'll see you to the box car where Andrew is and get you all settled for the 4hr. trip to Rochester."

Rev. Webster says, "Before you board we should have a word of prayer for a safe trip and for Andrew."

10:50am they board the train, the train director make sure everyone is comfortable and says, "We leave in 10 minutes."

Rev Webster and Dr. Reed tells them to have a safe trip.

The train leaves at 11am, Andrew is somewhat awake. Nancy tries to talk to him and asks, "How are you this morning?"

In a low, week voice Andrew answers, "I'm hurting but I will be ok."

Nancy with a little tear in her eye says, ''Yes, you will be okay Dr. Albert Ingalls is going to fix you right up!, you get some rest."

Andrew nods his head and falls back asleep. Nancy then says to Nels, ''Father, he just has to get better."

Nels, "He will sweetheart."

While Andrew is resting William Clark asks, "Nels you said you know Albert Ingalls can you tell us about him?"

Nels answers, "Albert came to live in Walnut Grove with the Ingalls family when he was found in winoka when he was about 10 years old. While in Walnut Grove Albert became friends with our Town Doctor, Dr. Baker than Albert decided he wanted to become a doctor. Dr. Baker took him under his 'wing' and helped him study to take his doctorate degree and is now in Mayo Clinic and happily married to Sylvia. Albert is one of the best doctors there your son will be in good hands!"

William and Maryann both say, "That is great."

It is now about 12:30pm they are getting a bit hungry and Mrs. Clark pulls out the sack lunches she made. As they are eating Andrew wakes up and says, "Mom I'm hungry also I think I can have some soup and crackers."

Nels says, "I can go get some from the butcher." So Nels goes and finds the butcher and gets Andrew some chicken soup and crackers and cold drinks for everyone else. Nels returns and says, ''I have chicken soup and crackers for Andrew and drinks for us."

Nancy says, "I would like to help Andrew with his lunch."

Andrew slowly sits up in his bed and Nancy gives him his soup and crackers and then says, "This is nice and hot and should make you feel better.''

Andrew replies, "Yes, it is good and hot, thank you for helping me with it,I love you Nancy!"

Nancy Smiles I love you too, now eat!"

Finishing up his soup, Andrew rest some more.

It is now about 2pm and an hour to go till they get to Rochester. The Clarks, Nancy and Nels also decide to take a nap. An hour later they arrive at Rochester. The train director says, "There is a stagecoach to take you to Mayo Clinic" So they get on the stagecoach and head over to Mayo Clinic.

Dr. Albert Ingalls is waiting for them in the front lobby and says, "We have a room prepared for Andrew right this way."

Andrew is now in his room and Dr. Ingalls tells the Clark, "He is settled in his room and I'm going to check him over and see what I can do for him and be back to tell you what I find."

The Clarks, Nancy and Nels all have a seat in the waiting room and about an hour later Dr. Ingalls comes out and tells them, "Your son still has bits and pieces of the bullet in his chest infection setting in and has a high temperature. I put him on ice to get his fever down and will do surgery in the morning. I'm hoping he will be stronger in the morning. You may go in and see him for a few minutes but he does need his rest."

Visiting with Andrew for a few minutes Nancy says, "Andrew you are going to be ok get your rest for tomorrow's surgery.", and kisses him on the forehead.

Dr. Ingalls says, "Surgery is scheduled for 8am.

Before leaving Nels prays, "Lord, We ask you to have your hands on this young boy as the doctor removes the remaining bullet pieces."

Nels, Nancy and the Clarks get a quick supper and a hotel room for the night. Nancy in the hotel room says, ''Father, I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight I'm worried about Andrew."

Nels, "He is going to be ok."

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

The Journey Of Love: Nancy Olsen and Andrew Clark

Chapter 8:

The next morning The Clarks, Nels and Nancy have breakfast and head over to Mayo Clinic, and Dr. Albert Ingalls, with Sylvia standing next to him says, "Your son is well rested, his fever is down and is strong enough for surgery, my nurse who is also my sweet wife Sylvia will be assisting me''

Nels being surprised says, ''I didn't know Sylvia was a nurse?"

Albert answers" ''Yes, and she is very good at her work!"

Nels, "Sounds good Albert, happy for both of you."

Albert tells them to all have a seat in the waiting room surgery will take a few hours."

Meanwhile Almanzo Wilder and John Carter caught Butch Cassidy and his half of the gang and they have been put in prison for a long time. They retrieved half of the $200,000 they stole from Andrew at the bank in Mankato. The Sheriff gives them $100,000 that was placed on Cassidy's head for his capture. Almanzo and John Carter come out even and get all the money they earned for selling the horses to the U.S Army.

The U.S Army SGT William Jones catches up to Sundance and his half of the gang and is put in prison also. While in prison both Butch and Sundance are informed that their brothers, Lee Sundance and Fred Cassidy have died from gun shots. Butch and Sundance now have a hatred building up between them. The aftermath 13 years later Sundance kills Butch in a shoot out and Sundance is later killed with a gun shot while robbing a Train.

In the waiting room at Mayo Clinic The Clarks asks, "Nels, can you tell us a little bit about Albert's beautiful wife Sylvia?"

Nels, "Yes, of course, She also grew up in Walnut Grove she had a hard and trying teenage life, her mom passed when she was young. Then when she was 15 years old she was raped then almost died carrying the baby from the rape. Mr. Hartwig the rapist is now dead after Hartwig's trial for raping Sylvia he was sentenced to hang till dead but he went crazy in the courtroom and killed Silvia's dad with an ice pick. Albert doing his best to protect Sylvia shoots Hartwig and he died right there in the Courtroom. Albert and Sylvia married a year or so after that."

Maryann Clark responds, "My gracious! That is horrible!"

Nels, ''Yes it was but Sylvia was strong through it all with Albert by her side!"

William Clark, "Sounds like they have been through alot but they sure look happy together."

Just then Dr. Ingalls comes out and tells them the surgery was a success and Andrew is resting peaceably. Dr. Ingalls then says, "If we would have waited any longer your son would have died from blood poisoning from the bullet."

The Clarks with a 'sigh' of relief, "Oh thank you for saving our son!"

Albert, "Your son will need to rest for a day or two and hopefully he can go home at the end of the week, you may go in and see him now."

Walking into Andrew's room Nancy runs up to him and says, "My love you look so much better!"

Andrew, "I feel alot better too!"

After visiting for a bit Andrew goes to sleep and Albert says, "He needs to rest now."

At the end of the week Andrew is well enough to travel home to Walnut Grove. William and Maryann say, "We would like to go to Walnut Grove and meet everyone."

Nels says that would be fine, then sends a telegram to Walnut Grove to tell them that Andrew is ok and that they will be catching the 9am train back home and that Andrew's mom and dad is coming too.

At 9am the train director says, 'All Aboard train number 3 to Mankato."

Arriving in Mankato around 1pm and having a bite of lunch they load Nels' wagon, they will be home in Walnut Grove around suppertime.

They arrive home in Walnut Grove around 6pm, have supper in the restaurant, Mrs. Olsen says to the Clarks, "We are glad to have you with us, a room is prepared for you upstairs."

The Clarks thanks Harriet and heads up to the room and says their goodnights for it has been a long day

The next day for lunch Nancy makes her famous lemon meringue pie for the Clarks and says to Andrew, "Welcome home! I made this just for you but all are welcome to a piece."

Andrew says, "Now that is worth coming home to, Mom and Dad you will just love this pie!"

William and Maryann have a piece and both say, "Nancy we can see/taste why this won the Bake off."

Nancy, "Thank you!"

The Clarks stay in Walnut Grove for about a week and the Town of Walnut Grove become good friends with them. William says, "Andrew is a whole lot better now and we enjoyed our visit with you fine folks, but we need to head home and tend to our bank in Mankato."

Before leaving Almanzo says, "William, my friends and I have talked it over and decided to give you and your wife half of the money $100,000 we got for selling the horses and getting those crooks to help pay for all your expenses that occurred with Andrew's doctor and hospital bills."

William says, "No need for that.''

Almanzo, "Yes!, We want to!"

William, "Ok, thank you we both appreciate it."

Mrs. Clark says to Nancy, "You take care of Andrew.''

Nancy, "I will!"

The Clarks gets on the Stagecoach and they all wave as they drive away.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A month passes and Andrew is fully recovered from his bullet shot and back to work at the bank in Walnut Grove. Andrew and Nancy has more Sunday afternoon buggy rides. One Sunday afternoon Nancy tells Andrew, "I'm graduating in 2 weeks and was thinking that maybe your parents would like to see me graduate."

Andrew says, "I'm sure they would!"

Andrew takes Nancy home from the buggy ride and says Andrew, ''I think I will call your mom and dad and invite them to my graduation."

Nancy gets Andrew's mom Maryann Clark on the phone and says, Hi, Mrs Clark I'm graduating in 2 weeks and would like to invite you and your husband to attend my graduation service."

Maryann says, ''Nancy, We would love to come, We will make our plans to be there."

Nancy, "Great see you then."

Hanging up the phone Nancy remembers she hasn't told Nellie about anything that has happened in the last month or so, so she calls her and says, "Nellie, We haven't talked in a while. Andrew had a rough month. He went to Mankato to cash a bank draft while there the bank was robbed and Andrew was shot in the chest and almost died from blood poisoning. Dr Albert Ingalls at Mayo Clinic saved his life! He is ok now! the crooks are locked up!"

Nellie, "That's horrible, but sure am glad he's ok! how is everything else?"

Nancy, "just fine, I graduate in 2 weeks, you are going to be here to see me graduate?

"Nellie of course!"

2 weeks later the Daltons and the Clarks arrive on the stagecoach. Nancy gives Nellie a big hug and says, "We have missed you since your Christmas visit."

Andrew gives his mom and dad a big hug and Maryann says, "Son you look 100% better you wouldn't even know that you were shot!"

Heading to the restaurant Harriet says, "We have supper prepared."

Eating and chatting at the supper table Nellie says, "My little or not so little sister is graduating tomorrow, so proud of you Nancy!"

Nancy nods and says, "Thank you!" and then Nancy says, ''I think I will wear the dress I wore to the Valentine's dance along with my necklace Andrew gave me."

Andrew smiles and says, "Nancy, that is a good idea you look so pretty in that dress."

The next morning Nellie is helping Nancy with her dress and says, ''Nancy, Andrew was right you look beautiful in this dress."

Nancy, "Thank you! and Andrew is a wonderful guy I hope to marry him someday."

Nellie, Oh, thinking about marriage are we?"

Nancy just smiles and says nothing.

Mrs. Olsen then calls up to Nellie and Nancy and says, "We need to head over to the school the graduation is about to start."

They both say, "Coming Mother.''

Graduation is starting and Miss Plum, the school teacher says as she hands Nancy her diploma, ''Nancy we are all so proud of you and congratulate you and hope for the best for your future."

Nancy smiles and says, 'Thank you Miss Plum." Nancy turns to the crowd and says with a little tear of happiness, ''I want to thank you all! I know I have been a brat growing up but you all where so patient with me!"

The audience all laughs and then they congratulate her.

After the graduation service they all head over to the restaurant for cake and ice cream. Hester Sue brings the cake out and says, ''Nancy congratulations on your graduation."

Nancy, "Oh,Thank you, what a beautiful cake!"

Mrs. Olsen, ''I helped make it."

Hester Sue looks at Mrs. Olsen and Nancy with a grin and a little chuckle, "All she did was stick her finger in the batter."

They all have a good laugh than Nels cuts the cake.

While socializing, William Clark, Andrew's dad says, ''Andrew we forgot to tell you that next Monday through Friday that there is a Banker's convention in Chicago to discuss a new bank law coming in and you should come with us."

Andrew replies, ''Yes father, I heard about that and was planning on going but haven't told Nancy that I was going to be away for awhile.

Nancy than says, "I also I'm going to Chicago next Monday through Friday, for there is an opportunity to hear Mr. Alexander Bell speak about the telephone and how he came to invent it. This is great we won't be apart and we can all travel together!"

Andrew says, ''Wonderful" and hands Nancy her graduation gift and says, "This is your graduation gift and will come in handy next week."

Nancy opens it and it's a new blue and white dress and says, "Thank you it is beautiful, but the best gift I got was a month ago when you came out of surgery. I will wear it next week."

The day is about over and Andrew is talking with his dad and Nels privately and says, "Nels your daughter, Nancy is a fine and beautiful young lady! I would like to ask your permission and blessing for me to ask her to marry me?"

Nels, "Andrew, We know you will take care of her, you are also a fine young man, Harriet and I would love to call you son!"

William says, "Son, you have chosen a fine young lady to settle down with.''

Andrew, ''Thank you dad and Mr. Olsen for your blessings! I plan to ask her next week in Chicago."

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Journey Of Love: Nancy and Andrew Clark

Chapter 10:

Nancy and , along with Andrew, William and Maryann Clark have been in Chicago all week, and it's the last day of the Banker's Convention as well as the last day of hearing Alexander Bell's discussion of the telephone. Mr. Bell is speaking with Nancy and Mrs. Olsen. Nancy is telling him how she's working at the switchboard in Walnut Grove and Mr. Bell says, ''You have experience at the switchboard how would you like to come work for me at my phone company. We need someone young but with some experience."

Nancy says, "Mr. Bell, thank you for considering me but that will be something I would need to think on.''

Mr. Bell, "I understand, you let me know as soon as you can."

Meanwhile At the Banker's Convention Andrew is speaking with JP Morgan, president of Chase Bank and Mr. Morgan offers Andrew a position at his bank. Andrew replies, "Mr. Morgan that sounds like a great opportunity but I would like to think on it some.

Mr. Morgan, ''That would be fine, but let me know as soon as possible."

Andrew and his parents are all in their Hotel Room and Andrew tells them about his offer with JP Morgan. William says, "Son, that would be a good opportunity for you have you told Nancy yet?"

Andrew replies, "No not yet, going to tonight when we have a special dinner out."

William, "Special dinner, you going to pop the question tonight son?"

Andrew, "Yes Father!" As he shows him the engagement ring that he bought.

That evening at the nicest restaurant in Chicago, Andrew and Nancy are having a delicious steak dinner by candlelight. Nancy tells Andrew about her offer with Alexander Bell. Andrew says, ''Nancy that is a great opportunity for you, you should take it." Than Andrew tells her about his offer with JP Morgan.

Nancy also says Andrew, "That is also a great opportunity, you should you take it."

After their steak dinner they take a buggy ride down to the Lake Front and walk along the Beach. With their shoes off and sand getting in their toes, Pigeons passing by and seagulls flying above with a sunset over the water. They stop and look at the sunset and Nancy says, "That it is so beautiful."

Andrew with a smile, "Not as beautiful as you!" As he gets down on one knee and says, "Nancy I Love You! I have written a poem just for you"

Andrew is reading the poem and looking into Nancy's beautiful blue eyes:

Nancy, the Love in my heart

grows warmer each time you come

into view.

Happiness thrills my soul

the closer I am to you.

You comforted my fevered brow.

The doctors care and your prayers

makes possible our time right now.

Nancy, you are the woman I love

you bring meaning to my life,

so I ask you now on bended knee

Nancy please be my wife.

Nancy is speechless for a minute then with a big big smile says, "Andrew, Oh YES, YES, YES!"

Andrew then pulls out the engagement ring places it on Nancy's finger and says, ''A small token of my love for you"

With a tight hugging and kissing embrace Nancy says, "Andrew I LOVE YOU too!"

They continue to look at the sunset across Lake Michigan.

Heading back to the Hotel in their buggy, Nancy can't stop looking at her ring, she says to Andrew, ''It's so beautiful" They kiss again.

Nancy is now heading back to her Hotel Room and Mrs. Olsen is sitting on the bed reading a book. As Nancy walks in with a big smile on her face, Harriet also has a smile for she knew Andrew was going to ask her to marry him. Harriet asks "Nancy, sweetie how did it go tonight?"

Nancy is all excited, jumping up and down and saying, "Mother, Mother look at this beautiful ring on my finger Andrew asked me to marry him, Mother he is the greatest man in all the world!"

Harriet, "Nancy, darling I am so happy for you, you two are going to be so happy together."

Over in the Clark's room, Andrew walks in and both his Mom and Dad, "So son what did Nancy say?"

Andrew has a big smile, ''Mother, Father she said 'Yes'!''

William, as he is giving his son a big hug, "We knew she would."

Maryann as she is also giving her son a hug, "My son is getting married!"

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Andrew and Nancy are back home in Walnut Grove from their trip to Chicago and has told all their friends about their time in Chicago and their engagement. The Wedding day is set for Saturday November 30th the Saturday after Thanksgiving 1897, 6 months from now. Nancy is all the town of Walnut Grove is talking about for the all are shocked but happy for Andrew and Nancy. 2 months pass and Andrew, Nancy and the Olsens are speaking, Nels says, "Andrew, how about your offer with JP Morgan and his bank in Chicago?"

Andrew, "Oh yes, I was thinking about that the other day. I would love to take it. Nancy, darling what do you think? and Nancy it would be great for you to take Alexander Graham Bell's offer to work at his phone company in Chicago."

Nancy answers, "Andrew, yes you should take it, and I also would like the job at the phone company."

Andrew, ''Of course we can't start till after our wedding and Honeymoon. Nancy I have our plans set for our Honeymoon."

Nancy smiles and asks, "Andrew I would love anywhere we go. I know we will have a lovely time together just you and me, but where are we going to celebrate our life together?"

Andrew, "Niagara Falls, in New York"

Nancy, "Oh Andrew, that sounds wonderful I heard it is beautiful there."

Andrew, "I believe you will love it there, Nancy. I have been once." Then Andrew says we should call Mr. Morgan and Mr. Bell and tell them that we accept their offers."

Andrew calls Mr. Morgan and Nancy calls Mr. Bell and tells them they accept their offers and about them getting married in November after Thanksgiving. Mr. Morgan and Mr. Bell both agree for them to start their new jobs after the New Year.

At the bank Andrew is telling Mr. Anderson, "After Nancy and I get married we will be moving to Chicago, she is going to be working for Alexander Graham Bell, and I'm taking the job with JP Morgan and his Chase Bank."

Mr. Anderson replies, "Andrew that is great but I'm sure going to miss you here, you have been a great friend and worker."

Over at the Olsen's Nancy is telling her mom and dad that Mr. Bell said for her to start at the telephone company after the New Year. Harriet is getting emotional crying, and hugging Nancy she says, "Oh Nancy you are now getting married and moving away. Nellie in New York, you in Chicago so far away and spread out! We are going to miss you but are happy for the two of you."

Nancy, "Mother, We will miss you too but don't worry we will come back and visit at times!"

Harriet hugs Nancy and says, "You Better!''

A month goes by and Harriet says to Nancy as she shows her a dress, ''Nancy this is the dress I married your father in and would love for you to wear it in 3 months, try it on."

Nancy holding up the dress, "Mother, it's beautiful, Thank you!"

Nancy tries it on and it fits perfectly and then she says, "Mother, I haven't told Nellie, Andrew and I are getting married I need to call her."

Calling Nellie, Nancy is excited over the phone saying, ''Nellie, I'm engaged, Andrew and I are getting married in three months the Saturday after Thanksgiving! I would love for you to be here!"

Nellie, "Oh Nancy, that is GREAT NEWS, and I will definitely be there!"

After hanging up with Nellie, Nancy goes over to the Wilder's Room & Board and talks with Rachel, Willie's wife and asks, "Rachel, would you be my matron of honor at my wedding just like I stood up for you at your wedding?

Rachel, ''I would love to, Nancy!"

3 man's pass and it's Thanksgiving Day. The Olsens, The Daltons , and Clarks are having Thanksgiving dinner together and eating that delicious Lemon Meringue pie that Nancy had made once again and Andrew says, "This is the pie that introduced Nancy and me." They all give a little smile and chuckle.

Nellie says to Nancy, "My little sister is all grown up and getting married Saturday.''

Nancy and Andrew both smile and Nancy says, "Saturday is the day!''

Saturday November 30th 1897 is finally here, Andrew, Rev. Alden, Rachel Olsen and William Clark, Andrew's dad and Best Man are at the front of the church. As Nancy walks in, in her beautiful wedding dress, Andrew at the altar looks at her walking down the aisle with her dad Nels and thinks to himself, "She is so beautiful!"

Approaching the front of the church Reverend Alden asks, "Who gives this young lady to this young man?"

Nels, "Harriet and I do." Than Nels hands Nancy over to Andrew and places a kiss on Nancy's forehead and says, ''I love you sweetie!"

Nancy, ''I love you to father!"

Rev. Alden, "Andrew Clark do you take Nancy Olsen to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Andrew, "I DO!"

Rev. Alden, "Nancy Olsen do you take Andrew Clark to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Nancy, ''I DO!"

Reverend Alden, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, Andrew you may kiss the bride."

They kiss, then as they are walking out of the church, everyone congratulating them and throwing rice as they are getting in the wagon, with cans tied on the back, they head off to the train station for their Honeymoon. After arriving at the nearest train station they take train number 3 to Niagara Falls in New York.

They are in Niagara Falls for 2 weeks enjoying the scenery, and while out on the water in a boat they are talking about their future together. Andrew says, ''Nancy, I am the only child my mom and dad had and was kind of lonely as a child. How many kids would you like to have?"

Nancy replies, "I didn't have much of a family until I was 10 years old when I was adopted by Nels and Harriet. I would think 3 children would make a nice family."

Andrew agrees and then they kiss and not paying attention to anything around them they tip the boat over and wound up in the water. They begin to laugh as they dunk each other's head under. They swim to shore and getting out of the water Nancy says with a little smile, "We are all wet!"

Andrew giving Nancy a towel says, "We sure are! Let's dry off and have supper."

They have supper and Andrew says, ''We go back home tomorrow."

Andrew and Nancy Clark are back in Walnut Grove and they say to everyone that they had a outstanding Honeymoon. Andrew and Nancy stay at the Wilder's Room and Board through Christmas and New Years. At the new New Year's watchnight service, a year after they met they look back over the year and Nancy says, "Andrew, it sure has been a long, trying year with you getting shot and recovering."

Andrew replies, "It sure has my love, but you have been with me through it and now we are together forever! and tomorrow we are heading to Chicago settling down, and starting our new jobs with JP Morgan and Alexander Graham Bell"

Nancy, ''Yes we are and we are going to be so happy together, I LOVE YOU, Andrew!"

Andrew, "I LOVE YOU! too Nancy.''

As Andrew and Nancy are kissing Mrs. Olsen is getting emotional again saying, "Nels, our Nancy is leaving tomorrow."

Nels, ''Yes but look at them they are happy together!"

Nancy as she is giving her mom and dad a hug, ''We are not leaving forever Mother, we will visit."

January 2nd 1898 they head off to Chicago to start their new life together, and they do live happily ever after!

The End.


End file.
